


Want

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: GuyKyle drabble about Guy starting to realize he might have some very strong feelings for Kyle





	

Kyle definitely isn’t Guy, nor is he anything like Jordan, or even John. He isn’t the manly man Guy always looked to as the ideal, but he is a damn good hero. Guy finds himself unexpectedly impressed with the kid. Guy watches Kyle’s smile, and his stomach twists, that way it did whenever he looked at Tora. The firece need to protect that smile surprises him. This is something new, or perhaps old and repressed in the past. It gives him pause, and yet he wants to get closer, because he’s never afraid, and Guy wants to know everything about Kyle.


End file.
